


Help me find this fanfic!!

by charminglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Parent Louis Tomlinson, Teacher Harry, Teacher Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charminglarry/pseuds/charminglarry
Summary: Harry is a math teacher of Louis' daughter. They have sex in his classroom.A part of the fanfic ( Idk if is right)Tell your math teacher that your father is not a pretty princess, but a big, strong, burly, manly prince "She looks at him with wide eyes and bites her thin lower lip. "Daddy ... do you want me to lie?"He feels his soul crush when he repeatedly hits his head on the steering wheel. His own daughter is against him! He thinks it might be the end of the world, he really thinks.When he entered, he proved himself wrong when the next day, in the middle of him, checking all her notebooks to help her study (it's only the second day, but she needs to start studying; otherwise, she will fail and she cannot fail, it must be the best); he finds a note written in beautiful handwriting:In your dreams, princess. xx
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	Help me find this fanfic!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please help me find this fanfic!
    
    
      Tell your math teacher that your father is not a pretty princess, but a big, strong, burly, manly prince "
    
    She looks at him with wide eyes and bites her thin lower lip. "Daddy ... do you want me to lie?"
    
    He feels his soul crush when he repeatedly hits his head on the steering wheel. His own daughter is against him! He thinks it might be the end of the world, he really thinks.
    
    When he entered, he proved himself wrong when the next day, in the middle of him, checking all her notebooks to help her study (it's only the second day, but she needs to start studying; otherwise, she will fail and she cannot fail, it must be the best); he finds a note written in beautiful handwriting:
    
    In your dreams, princess. xx
    


End file.
